stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Vlag van Libertas
thumb|250px De vlag van Libertas is sinds de aanname op 1 juli 1921 de officiële vlag van Libertas. Het Parlement nam reeds in 1860 een variant op de huidige vlag aan. De vlag is in de Grondwet van 1860 vervat. In 1622 stelde Koning Robert I de eerste vlag van Libertas voor. De vlag is donkerblauw en bevat een witte adelaar in een rood kanton aan de hijskant. Verder toont ze een gele ster en vijf witte sterren die respectievelijk symbool staan voor de eenheid van Libertas en de eilanden waaruit de eilandengroep bestaat. De vlag krijgt vaak de bijnaam The Eagle Stars en heeft een verhouding van 2:3. Geschiedenis Koninkrijk Libertas De geschiedenis van de vlag van Libertas begint vlak na de Libertaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog. De toenmalige heerser, Koning Robert I, besloot in 1622 dat het nieuwe en één gemaakte Koninkrijk Libertas een vlag behoorde hebben die moest overeenstemmen met de banier van zijn familie, het geslacht Lievertas. Wanneer de toekomstige koning de onafhankelijkheidsoorlog in 1616 begon met de slag bij Wikistad leidde hij persoonlijk zijn soldaten naar het strijdtoneel. Deze droegen plichtsgetrouw het wapen van de familie Lievertas op hun banieren en wapenschilden. Het oorspronkelijke wapenschild van de Lievertas-dynastie had een goudgele achtergrond met daarop een rode leeuw. Tijdens de slag bij Wikistad gebruikten vaandeldragers dit wit wapen. Echter tijdens de slag bij Muntegu beval de koning zijn soldaten een ander banier te gebruiken. Naar aanloop van deze slag verkoos hij een blauw veld met vijf witte sterren rond een grotere witte ster als banier. De grootste ster stelde de eenmaking en samenhorigheid van Libertas voor en de vijf sterren daarrond symboliseren de vijf eilanden of eilandgroepen die het pas gestichte Koninkrijk Libertas zouden vormen. Het blauw verwees op haar beurt naar de zee en de lucht. Vanaf de gewonnen slag bij Muntegu zou dit wapen bekendstaat als het Koninklijk Standaard van Koning Robert. In 1622, enkele jaren nadat de oorlog afgelopen was, stelde de koning in dat van de banier een vlag gemaakt moest worden. Zo ontstond de eerste vlag van Libertas. Op het kasteel Lievertas, de woonplaats van de koninklijke familie, hingen vanaf 1622 dus twee banieren: de gouden van het huis Lievertas en het Koninklijk Standaard, dat tevens als vlag van Libertas gebruikt werd. In 1690 bracht Alexander I een wijziging in de vlag aan. Hij verving de grote witte ster centraal op de vlag door een gouden ster. De gouden kleur verwees naar hemzelf en het koningschap, het centrale machtsorgaan dat alle eilanden samenhoudt. Hij verkoos goud omdat dit ook in het wapenschild van de familie Lievertas voorkwam. Koning Alexander wilde immers niet langer twee verscheidene banieren (die van Lievertas en die van Libertas), maar schafte het wapen van het geslacht Lievertas af. Voortaan zouden het Lievertas-wapen, het Koninklijk Standaard en de vlag van Libertas één het dezelfde vaandel zijn. Zijn zoon en opvolger Alexander II stelde het wapen van Lievertas weer in. Volgens hem mochten de vlag en het familiewapen niet vereenzelvigd worden en moest de koninklijke dynastie onderscheiden worden van het koninkrijk zelf. Een andere verklaring die bij veel heraldici twijfel deed zaaien was de mogelijkheid dat de goudgele ster naar de zon verwees. Ondanks het moderne meningsverschil voerden Libertaanse soldaten de nieuwe banier van Alexander in de strijd aan. Deze was voortaan een blauw veld met daarop vijf witte en een grote gouden ster. Republiek Na de Libertaanse Revolutie in 1859 en de aanname van de Grondwet in 1860 werd een nieuw kwartiel toegevoegd aan de vlag. Dit rode vlak, een kanton aan de hijskant, met een witte adelaar erin had oorspronkelijk een donkerrode kleur. Voor het eerst werd de vlag van Libertas ook vervat in een officiële wettekst. Een grondwetsartikel bepaalt voortaan de kleuren en vorm van de Libertaanse vlag. Filosoof Cornelis Dekkers wordt beschouwd als de persoon achter deze wijziging in de nationale vlag van Libertas. Het rood in de nieuwe vlag symboliseerde de revolutie, die weliswaar bloedeloos verliep, maar desondanks grote veranderingen aanbracht in de staatsstructuur. Het koninkrijk werd vervangen door de Libertaanse Republiek. Tijdens de Libertaanse Revolutie gebruikten opstandelingen allerlei vlaggen. Socialistisch gezinden gebruikten een rode vlag, koningsgezinden verkozen de oorspronkelijke vlag met witte sterren. Liberalen ontwierpen zelfs een witte vlag met daarop een blauwe adelaar. Geen van deze vlagen is ooit als officieel bestempeld, maar aanhangers van de verschillende fracties in het Parlement gebruikten jarenlang na de revolutie deze verscheidene vlaggen. Ook in moderne tijden blijft men deze controversiële en niet-officiële vlaggen gebruiken, maar in mindere mate dan in de late 19e eeuw. Deze vlag van na de revolutie zou tot 1921 in gebruik blijven. Dat jaar werden de kleuren van de Libertaanse vlag voor een laatste keer gewijzigd. Het donkerrood werd vervangen door lichtrood en de gouden ster moest plaatsmaken voor een gele ster. De wijziging van donkerrood naar lichtrood is volgens de parlementaire archieven slechts een esthetisch verandering geweest. De kwestie van de gele ster daarentegen was een controversieel en hevig debat in het Parlement. De opkomende Arbeiderspartij en verschillende leden van de Liberale Partij wilden immers de verwijzing naar de monarchie uit het nationale symbool doen verdwijnen. Volgens hen verwees de gouden ster naar de absolutistische bewinden van de koningen van Libertas en had deze kleur niks meer te maken met het democratische en moderne Libertas. Op 1 juli 1921 werd de huidige vlag in het Parlement aangenomen. Sindsdien is er geen officiële wijziging meer in de vlag aangebracht. Vlag_van_Libertas_oud_1.png|1622-1690 Vlag_van_Libertas_oud_2.png|1690-1860 Vlag_van_Libertas_oud_3.png|1860-1921 Toekomstplannen Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog kwamen er regelmatig initiatieven van burgers om de vlag van Libertas te veranderen. Sommigen wilden dat de gele ster volledig in een witte ster veranderd zou worden terwijl anderen het rode kwartiel wilden weglaten. Een van de vaakst terugkerende voorstellen was de witte vlag met een blauwe adelaar daarop, m.a.w. het rode kwartiel van de huidige vlag, maar dan blauw in plaats van rood. Deze blauw-witte adelaarsvlag was de vlag van de liberale opstandelingen tijdens de Libertaanse Revolutie. Voorstellen van burgers bereikten nooit een stemming in het Parlement. Daarin kwam verandering toen in 1984 de Socialistische Partij pleitte voor een nieuwe vlag. Ook coalitiepartner Sociaal-Liberale Unie stond achter dit voorstel, dat uiteindelijk echter geen meerderheid behaalde. Drie van de zes provincievlaggen werden wel na de Tweede Wereldoorlog gewijzigd of aangenomen. Recentelijk nog, in 2004, nam het provinciebestuur van Insula Prima een nieuwe provincievlag aan. In 2012 werd de Libertaanse Republiek vervangen en werd de monarchie heringevoerd. Andermaal rezen er publieke debatten over het al dan niet wijzigen van de vlag van Libertas. Voorstellen waren om het rode kanton weg te laten aangezien deze verwees naar de republiek en om een kroon in te voeren op de vlag. In het Parlement zijn echter geen officiële wetsvoorstellen omtrent een vlagwijziging geweest. Symboliek Blauw en rood Het grote blauwe vlak stelt de zee en de lucht voor, die er samen op wijzen dat Libertas een eilandengroep is die volledig omringd word door de Atlantische Oceaan. Blauw symboliseerde in 1860 bij de officiële aanname van de vlag ook liberale waarden in de Grondwet, maar oorspronkelijk gezien verwijst het blauw dus naar de oceaan. Daartegenover staat het rode kwartier, symbool voor de arbeid, de gemeenschap en de socialistische waarden. Dit vlak werd toegevoegd aan de vlag na de Libertaanse Revolutie. Rood symboliseerde de weliswaar bloedloze revolutie. In dit kwartier vinden we een grote witte adelaar. Deze arend is het teken van de vrijheid waar Libertas bekend voor staat. Na de Libertaanse Revolutie in 1859 werd de adelaar het onofficiële nationale dier van Libertas. Maar behalve vrijheid stelt de adelaar ook de macht en invloed van de Libertaanse regering en het land in de wereld voor. Er werd voor de adelaar gekozen niet alleen omwille van de symbolische vrijheid en macht, maar ook omdat het een verwijzing inhoudt naar de Romeinse nederzettingen in Libertas. De Romeinen in Provincia Libertae gebruikten adelaars immers op standaarden van hun legioen. De adelaar komt sinds 1859 ook terug in Adelaar der Vrijheid, het volkslied van Libertas. Het wit van de arend en de vijf sterren stelt de reinheid van de staat, de vrijheid van de burgers en de pacifistische instelling voor. In 1921 werden de kleuren van de vlag vervangen van donkerrood naar rood en van goud naar geel. Sterren In het absolute midden van de vlag vinden we een gele vijfpuntige ster, omringd door vijf kleinere witte sterren. De grote gouden stelt de staat, het centrale bestuur en de eenheid van de overheid en de monarchie voor. De ster was oorspronkelijk niet goudkleurig, maar wit zoals de andere sterren. Koning Alexander I verving de grote witte ster door een gouden. Na de Libertaanse Revolutie en ten tijde van de republiek werd de gouden ster vervangen door een gele. Ten noordoosten, oosten, zuidoosten, zuiden en zuidwesten van de ster treffen we de vijf andere sterren aan. Elk van deze stelt een eiland voor: Insula Prima, Nyttfronsey en Ysselaerden, maar ook het hoofdeiland Libertas en de Koningseilanden. Deze laatste archipel van vijf kleinere eilanden wordt als één groot eiland beschouwd op de vlag. De grootte van de sterretjes is gelijk en wijst op de gelijkheid tussen de inwoners van Libertas en de gelijkwaardigheid van de regio's, zoals Alexander I het wilde. Elke ster heeft vijf benen, om aan te tonen dat elk van de soorten plaatsen op elkaar rekent en nauw samenwerkt. Foute interpretatie In tegenstelling tot velen denken verwijzen de zes sterren op de vlag niet naar de zes provincies. Men beweert wel eens dat de grote gele ster Wikistad is en dat de vijf omliggende sterren de overige vijf provincies zijn. De provincies worden dan omgeven door blauw, wat verwijst naar de Atlantische Oceaan. Deze interpretatie wordt vaak aangenomen, maar strookt met de historische en symbolische achtergrond van de vlag. Bijnaam De bijnaam van de vlag is The Eagle Stars. Deze bijnaam wijst vanzelfsprekend op de arend en de sterren die de hoofdrol in de vlag spelen. Deze bijnaam komt ook terug in de prestigieuze Eagle Star Awards. Sommige nationale sportteams van Libertas krijgen eveneens als bijnaam de Eagles en gebruiken de kleuren blauw en rood in hun outfit en tenues. Vlaginstructie De Grondwet of andere wetten regelen de vlaginstructie van de Libertaanse vlag niet. De vlag is meestal aanwezig in grote en/of belangrijke regeringsgebouwen, in stembureaus bij nationale verkiezingen, maar ook eventueel bij lokale verkiezingen. De vlag wordt ook gebruikt op postzegels. Soms wordt de vlag halfstok gehangen. Enkele voorbeelden zijn of waren in het verleden het overlijden van een koning of lid van de koninklijke familie, een voormalige president of eerste minister of een regeringslid in functie. Hiervoor zijn echter geen regels vastgelegd en in de praktijk kan men kiezen wanneer men overgaat tot het halfstok hangen van de vlag. Sinds de laatste jaren heeft de vlag van Libertas niet meer halfstok gehangen en is dit gebruik verdwenen uit de praktijk. De vlag van Libertas is vrij voor iedereen. De vlag symboliseert en straalt vrijheid uit en een schending of misbruik van de vlag kan dan ook geen overtreding uitmaken, aldus de liberale gedachtegang achter de vlag. Particulieren en zelfs handelaren of buitenlanders mogen de vlag gebruiken naar believen en er tekst op zetten, de vlag van kleur of vorm veranderen, deels doen verdwijnen of verwerken in afbeeldingen. Enkele mislukte wetsvoorstellen in het verleden probeerden de schending van de vlag strafbaar te stellen, maar zonder succes. Andere vlaggen Provincievlaggen Provincies in Libertas kunnen ook een eigen vlag aannemen, maar dit is geen verplichting. Dezelfde regeling geldt voor gemeenten. In praktijk hebben alle provincies een vlag, maar niet alle gemeenteraden hebben een vlag aangenomen. Sinds de jaren '80 verkiezen gemeenten wapenschilden en logo's boven vlaggen. Vlaggen die door provincie- en gemeenteraden worden aangenomen, dienen te worden gepubliceerd in Het Staatsblad. Onderstaande tabel geeft de provinciale vlaggen weer: Varianten thumb|De [[Libertaans Leger|oorlogsvlag van Libertas.]] De oorlogsvlag van Libertas gebruikt hetzelfde motief als de Libertaanse vlag, maar is een zwaluwstaartvariant. Deze vlag wordt uitsluitend gebruikt door strijdkrachten van het Libertaans Leger, en door alle takken van defensie dan nog wel. Er is geen aparte marinevlag voor de Koninklijke Marine. Deze vlag bevat ook slechts één gele ster centraal en geen vijf witte sterren. Dit wijst op de eenheid van het Libertaans Leger en de strijdkrachten, zowel op territoriaal als op militair vlak. Categorie:Overzichtsartikel Categorie:Vlag